His Happy Place
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: Dave Batista takes it upon himself to mess with Cody. But it looks like Randy isn't having any of that. ONE-SHOT, Slash, profanity, violence, and even a little fluff at the end. Review please.


**Disclaimer: We do not own the WWE or Randy or Cody or Batista**

* * *

Cody stared up at Randy in awe completely ignoring the words Randy was saying and admiring his face instead.

"...Is that cool?" Randy finished saying to Cody.

"What?" Cody finally came out of his daydream and began paying attention to Randy's actual words. "Sorry I was a little spaced out. What were you saying?"

Randy rolled his eyes at his spacey friend, "I'm staying here a little longer, so could you please take Dave to the hotel? I figure since you haven't been drinking and all…"

Cody sighed, although he was afraid of the large Dave Batista, he couldn't deny a request from Randy no matter what it was. "Yeah I guess I can."

Cody led Dave quickly to his car, not wanting to spend too much time with the frightening man. "You don't have to rush me, you know? We've got all night."

Batista's eerie words made Cody's hair stand on end for a second but he ignored it, starting the car and allowing the purr of the engine to fill the silence. The two rode in peace the whole way to the hotel, Batista eyeing Cody through his peripheral vision.

They pulled into a parking space in the parking garage. "Hey, I could use some help getting up to my room… could I lean on you some?" Batista rested against the car for support.

"But, you were fine ea-" Cody was cut short.

"Yeah, sometimes it takes a little while for the alcohol to kick in ya know?"

Cody sidled up to Batista allowing Batista to lean some of his girth on the smaller man's frame. Cody struggled to walk, having trouble holding up even part of Dave's weight, but eventually he helped Batista into his hotel room and down onto the couch that lay in the front room.

Cody sighed in relief; the burden finally taken off of him. "Ok, you need anything else?" Cody asked Batista in a friendly gesture.

"Not really…but you know what I want?" Batista chuckled.

"What?" Cody humored him, resisting the feeling that told him to turn around and sprint out of the room to the safety of his own suite.

"I want you."

Cody froze for a second, his stomach twisting up in fear, but he quickly let up assuming it was probably a joke. "Haha Dave, you big gay bastard, I'm outta here. Later..." Cody turned to leave.

"Wait!" Batista grabbed Cody's wrist roughly, turning him back around to face him. "You don't have to leave; you really should stay the night."

Cody's heart began to race as panic snuck in. "Dave, that hurts. I'm leaving; see you tomorrow, hope you're less crazy when you're sober." Cody tried to pull out of Batista's grip only to have it tighten more around his wrist.

"No. You're staying." Batista said quietly, standing and grabbing Cody's other arm.

"Dave! You're scaring me! Let me go!" Cody tried to pull away only to be forced into a tight embrace. Batista harshly kissed Cody, shoving his tongue deep into Cody's throat.

Cody allowed instinct to take over and let his teeth come down onto Batista's tongue, provoking a startled grunt from Batista.

"You little bitch!" Batista flung Cody to the ground and straddled him, allowing Cody no time for escape. Batista pinned Cody's arms down and grinned, "Just try something like that again and see how much worse you make it for yourself." Batista began to kiss Cody roughly again, this time Cody didn't dare to resist.

Batista let one hand wander as he pinned Cody with the other. Batista began to undress himself while still keeping Cody contained. "Well aren't you being awfully quiet," Batista grinned when he was down to just his boxers. "You think you're starting to enjoy it?"

Cody squeezed his eyes shut imagining he was in a different place, with a different person under different circumstances. Cody imagined he was with Randy safe in his tanned, muscular arms, engulfed by Randy's scent.

Batista began to undress Cody, starting with his shirt and working his way down. Cody finally opened his eye's coming out of his happy place. "Please Dave, please stop. I am begging you, you've had your fun can we please just stop now?"

Batista chuckled at Cody's heartfelt attempt, "Maybe if you beg harder, that sexy little lisp of yours might get you outta this… Then on second thought…" Batista ripped off the last of Cody's clothing leaving him bare. "Damn, good thing you're catching tonight." Batista began to rub Cody's cock violently in an attempt to get it hard.

"Stop!" Cody finally screamed. Cody then began to yell in hopes someone could hear him and would come save him from the nightmarish prison.

"Shut the fuck up!" Batista backhanded Cody across the face. Batista began to savagely beat Cody, causing tears to stream down his freshly bruised face. Batista laid his forearm across Cody's neck, limiting his breathing. "If you even think about yelling like that again… I _will _kill you."

Batista let up on Cody's neck, and began pulling down his own shorts. He positioned himself so his manhood was in front of Cody's face. "Take it." He commanded the wimpering boy.

Cody did as instructed fearing what would happen if he disobeyed the large scary man. As soon as Cody wrapped his lips around the head, Batista had already grabbed his hair like it was a handle and began thrusting in and out of his mouth, ignoring the gagging sounds Cody made as Batista's member crashed into the back of his throat repeatedly.

"Ohhh... God, you are good. I knew that tongue was good for something," Batista moaned loudly.

Batista finally yanked Cody's head off his member. "That's enough of that, time for the main event." Batista smirked as he turned Cody over onto his stomach. "Get up on all fours." Batista ordered Cody.

Cody kneeled on all fours still hysterically crying, "Please!" He tried weakly to plead with Batista again.

Batista ignored Cody preparing to enter the smaller man. Batista pushed into Cody without warning, beginning to stretch and tear him. Cody screamed, the pain shooting through his entire body. Batista moaned taking pleasure in Cody's pain.

Before Batista could thrust into Cody again, they heard a knock at the door. Batista quickly pushed Cody out of sight behind the couch. "Not a word of I'll strangle you." Batista quickly pulled on a pair of pants and bounded towards the door.

"Hey," Randy Orton said glancing around the room as Batista opened the door . "I thought I heard screaming earlier…And I'm pretty sure I heard it again."

Cody wimpered at the sound of Randy's voice praying for Randy to save him.

"Wh-what? I'm not sure what that was."

Randy tried to peek around Batista, "Yeah... so did Cody get you here ok?"

Batista nodded, "Yeah, he left a little while ago. Uhh, you can go now, I kind of have company."

Randy cocked his eyebrow suspiciously, "You guys' picked up girls? I guess that explains why he didn't answer when I called his room?"

"_Randy_ ," Cody muttered almost inaudibly.

"What was that?!" Randy tried to push past Batista.

"That must have been my date." Batista lied blocking Randy with his arm.

"Saying my name?" Randy called Batista's bluff. "Sounds like she might like to meet me." Randy pushed past Batista making his way further into the room. Randy looked around, finally laying eyes on Cody.

"What the fuck is your problem Dave?" Randy turned back to face Batista. "He was nice enough to drive you home even though we all know he's afraid of you, and you did _this?_!"

Randy moved towards Batista, "He asked for it! He told me he liked-"

Randy cut Batista off by punching him in the face causing his nose to gush with blood. "You son of a bitch." Randy growled attacking Batista. "If-you-ever-even-_look_-at-him-again-I'll-kill-you!" Randy said between punches.

Randy stood panting and walked over to Cody. "It'll be ok codes; I'll take care of you. I won't let him hurt you again." Randy took the half conscience, sobbing Cody into his arms to comfort him.

* *

Cody's head spun as Randy carefully cradled him, carrying him through the door of his hotel room.

Randy sat Cody on the bed gently, making sure to rest his head on the pillow. Cody continued to weep despite the fact Randy had saved him from his nightmare.

"Cody, please stop crying. You're with me now, you're safe." Randy laid next to Cody looking at his tear streaked, bruised face.

Cody looked Randy in the eye for the first time since his ordeal, "Why?"

"Why what sweet heart?" Randy asked, smoothing Cody's hair out of his face.

"Why are you still here? I don't need you guarding me like I'm a five year old." Cody said, still grasping franticly to hold on to some shread of dignity.

Randy put his hand on Cody's cheek, "Because Cody I don't wanna leave you like this. When I realized what Dave had done, I really wanted to kill him. And I probably would've if I hadn't needed to tend to you."

_I wish you had. _Cody thought bitterly. "Thank you." Cody didn't know what else to say.

Randy hesitated for a moment, then went in for a short smooth kiss on Cody's lips. Cody jumped in surprise, causing Randy to pull back immediately. "I'm sorry, I thought…. Sorry," Randy pulled his hand away from Cody's face. Randy's cheeks burned from the embarrassment of being rejected.

"No," Cody whispered, overwhelmed by the fact that his dream was coming true. "I _want_ you to kiss me."

Randy sighed in relief, going back in for another brief kiss while pulling Cody close to him. Randy lightly caressed Cody's back, making sure not to hurt him anymore.

Cody pulled away from the kiss and buried his face into the nape of Randy's neck, letting his tears pour freely once again. Randy continued to stroke Cody's back to try and comfort him.

"I love you Cody." Randy froze, surprised that he had allowed those words to come out of his mouth.

Cody raised his head from Randy's body and looked at his face. "Really?" he asked, still sobbing.

Randy nodded, seeing no point in lying about it now.

Cody smiled at him, "I love you too." Cody and Randy lie there entangled in each others arms the rest of the night.

* * *

_A/N from Kirbey: Swear to god I threw up a little in my mouth while I was writing that last part. May I never be made to write fluff again. Please review especially if you think it was as crappy as I think it was._

**A/N from Jessica: I tried to tell her it was good...no one ever listens to jessica..ah well, did you like it? first fluffy piece! be sure to REVIEW!!**


End file.
